i love my mom
by Zanas-kun
Summary: Kagami as 8 years old child and he lost his parents house key!


With dictionary in my left hand and alfalink in my right hand, i will start my first eng fiction, i'm very sorry for the weird grammar, and other errorness, absurdness, or crazyness(?) English is not my mother tongue :p

Disclaimer : the Kurobas character is not mine

Happy reading!

* * *

Kagami Taiga is an 8 years old elementary school child. His parents got separate when he is still 6, and they are take a turns to care of him until now.

In the morning...

"Mom! i'm off!" Said Kagami after he finish wearing his shoes

"Have you bring my house key dear? And your father house key? How bout books, pen and the other?" ask his mom

"yes, i bring it all"

"don't lose the keys okay?"

"okay!" suprisingly Kagami was such an obedient child :v

He goes to school with his new friend, Himuro Tatsuya, the one with handsome face and introduce Kagami with basketball, they usually play it with their other friend in break time or after school.

And like usual, Kagami, Himuro and their other friend play basketball after school, in street court near their school. They are playing until afternoon.

"haah..haah... guess it's time to go home" one of them speak, panting.

"Right, let's finish this one and go home!" say Kagami with bright smile.

And the game ended in 30-35, victory in Himuro team.

"Damn! I lose again, how can you play so good like that?" say Kagami in their way home.

"i practice every day, and its natural you lose because you're just started to play right? One day, i might have beaten by you" say Himuro with his usually calm smile.

"Dont say like that, you're compliment me too high" say Kagami with little blush on his cheek

"Are you shy? How cute~" say Himuro teasing Kagami

Kagami pouting "Don't call me cute!"

They way got separate in the middle and Kagami is in front of his father house. Still dark.

'maybe dad is not home yet' think Kagami while searching his father house key in his jacket. His parent house key is bound each other with little tiger picture clinging with it.

After a while searching his face turn pale with horror face.

'it's gone'

And then Kagami turning back and search for it in the their way home a while ago, until he reach his school that still open. He coming in and keep looking for the keys, running around the school until twice.

'i'm such a moron, where did i dropped it?!' he keep running, enter the classes, looking in underneath the desk, between the falling leaf, grass, plant, etc.

The sun goes down, it's little darker now.

'what should i do? I have to find it!' Kagami start to remembering where does he go in this whole day and search in that certain place. But still not found it.

'it's not use to cry, what should i say to mom and dad, they trust me and yet...' he sigh in disappoinment. 'i have to tell them' Kagami pick his phone and tipping the number.

He confused, who should he tell first?

If dad:

"WHAT HAVE YOU DONE YOU MORON CHILD! HOW CAN YOU-and bla bla blah" no, don't tell father. It's lucky if he is just scream and ignore him, but if he is punch him like the last... It's give the little Kagami a goosebumps.

But if the mother:

"i told you to not lose it, how did this happen? You disappointed me Taiga, now, how do you take the responbility?" yeah, that creepy enough, but...

'still, i have to told one of them' he thought and then he calling...

[Hello, what's up dear?] the other answer

"Uh... mom? I have to tell you something.." his voice is little down, he is a bit afraid.

[speak up dear]

"i...i...(he took a deep breath) i lost the keys... sorry..." his voice more smaller and full of regret

[Ah... so... *sigh* it's okay, where are you now?]

"In front of the school, i can't find it in the road, neither the school...i'm so sorry..."

[in the school?! In this hour?!] his mother raise up her voice, make Kagami jolt.

"Y-yes... please don't angry..." said Kagami more afraid, little tremble.

[ah,*ehm*it's okay dear, calm down, i'm not angry, now stay in there, i will pick you up]

"Yes, thank you" Said Kagami and the phone disconnected. He stared at the ground.

'that was an important things, i lose it and... she's forgive me?' his tears rolling down. His mother speak with such a dearing voce, it's make Kagami little hard to breath.

Kagami sobbing in silent. He is very relieved and happy, he is being very loved by his mother. He never feeling like this before, he never notice it. 'crap, the tears won't stop!' he know his parents don't like it when he is crying. He calming him self, wipe his tears, and took a deep breath three times.

'okay, enough for the crying time, i have to stay look okay... oh god, i really gratefull i have a really nice mother, i love her' he think while looking at the starry night sky.

Not long after that, his mother come by car.

"sorry make you wait dear, now get in the car, we will have a dinner in your father acquaintance restaurant" say his mom.

"Uh... if that dad acquaintance, why we go there together?" ask Kagami innocently

"That's...an adults problem, don't ask it, you got it?" answer his mother awkwardly.

"Uh... okay, i got it" say Kagami and he sits beside his mother, telling her about his experience and feeling in order to find the keys.

"Hahaha! You're so panic back hen huh? Instead of crying like usualy kid do, you do your best to find it! How manly!" his mother chuckled.

"there is nothing can be obtained from crying right? You told me that" say Kagami with frown in his cute face.

"Ah, you're right, seems like i forget it" her smile is very beautiful, by just her present Kagami feel so peaceful from the bottom of his heart

Kagami rolling his eyes and looking at his mother try to act angry. "how can you forget that...what's up mom? Why are you making that face?" ask Kagami

"About keys... actually, you leave it in your book shelf this morning" say his mother while show him the keys.

Kagami widened his eyes "what?"

* * *

 **And... FINISH XD**

 **God! I can't believe i really write fiction with english language! I'm very nervous while write it and i not really have a self-confident in English so...**

 **Any comment? Or correction? Or critic?**

 **Anyway, this is from my self experience, with changing here and there...**

 **Thank you very much for reading it! XD i love you! ^3^/  
**


End file.
